Agatha's swains
Everybody and their brother wants to use Agatha for their own end. Many have thought of becoming her boyfriend. Some have come close. *Lars (RIP) was perhaps the purest in his motivation, since he fell in love with her before he found out that she's a Heterodyne. We're told ( ) that she liked him, too. If he hadn't died, maybe she would have married him, although in the long run a non-spark husband would likely have bored her. (That was once he found out who Agatha is.) *Gil marriage to Agatha after learning that she's a spark, but before learning that she's a Heterodyne. So his motivation isn't coldly political; he learned in Paris that he needs a romantic partner who can keep up intellectually, i.e., a spark. But he that he feels possessive toward her. Although he says he doesn't own her, he doesn't act as if he means it. ( happens in Mechanicsburg, although this time Gil has the excuse of being .) He is, nevertheless, generally considered to be the frontrunner, partly because (despite being the son of the tyrant) his political views and goals seem . Also because he seems to be with Agatha . And because of the occasional non-canon from the Professors. *Tarvek's first impulse, even knowing she's a Heterodyne, is to of Sturmhalten and back to the circus. He's quite shy with her, but excited that she shares his interest in the Muses. It's important to remember that moment when, a few pages later, he tries, Gil-like, to Agatha and, in this case, at least partly for the sake of The Storm King conspiracy. Soon he her in action, not just in speech. (He will later , with some merit, that he had to do that, to keep them both alive. At this point in the story he may not entirely understand his motives himself. It doesn't help that Agatha switches to and from Lucrezia's control ten times at Sturmhalten,They're listed in the main Tarvek page. so Tarvek has to try to keep them both happy.) It's not until with Gil in Castle Heterodyne that Tarvek wholeheartedly abandons the idea of using mind control to reunite Europa as a new Storm Kingdom, and commits himself to supporting Agatha without trying to own her. His history of plots within plots and multi-way betrayals explains why he's generally considered the underdog, although the people of Mechanicsburg think he after the Vespiary Squad rescue. That's a fairly short list of people who are really in love with Agatha, but there are plenty more who want a relationship of some kind with her for other reasons: * Othar wants her as his " " (except for a brief interlude after he learns she's a spark but before he learns she's a Heterodyne, during which he wants to ). We're pretty sure this isn't a euphemism for a romantic relationship because his sister Sanaa reminds us that he's a Gentleman Adventurer. (On the other hand, she also decides he's and in love with Gil, so maybe she's not all that reliable.) He's really annoying, and generally the comic relief, but at Zumzum he gets one serious scene: he usefully to Agatha that she's a hero at heart, like it or not. (She isn't immediately convinced.) * Tweedle wants to marry Agatha, not out of love, but entirely for the sake of the Storm King conspiracy, with himself rather than Tarvek as the Storm King. He does respect Agatha's skill as a spark, but he definitely wants to . He upsets even his sister Seffie by talking as if it's already settled that Agatha will want to marry him, presumably because he thinks she'll be attracted by political power, rather than by him personally. He makes no effort to be charming. * Pretty much everyone at Sturmhalten wants to use Agatha to further their various plans. Most importantly, the Geisterdamen want to use her body as a host for Lucrezia, their goddess. That's the most serious of Agatha's ongoing problems. But except for Tarvek, they are by no stretch of the imagination "swains." * Seffie wants Agatha to marry Tarvek, so that Gil will consider marrying Seffie. * Various minor bad guys insist on Agatha's but they don't last long. Category:Lists